I Only Want To Be With You
by aca-avenger
Summary: It’s a Teddy x Victoire drabble set from toddlers to teens and beyond, based on the 50 Art Of Words challenge hosted by Megsy42, ElleDreamer, and PinkyGreen in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Not in chronological order. Enjoy!
1. butterfly

I Only Want To Be With You

"There's nothing I can do,

I only wanna be with you."

- Only Wanna Be With You, Hootie & the Blowfish

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my first Harry Potter drabble set. It's a Teddy x Victoire set, based on the 50 Art Of Words challenge hosted by Megsy42, ElleDreamer, and PinkyGreen in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I'd like to thank them for coming up with an amazing challenge to amuse me during the summer months.

Disclaimer: Pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas propriétaire de quoi que ce soit. It's all JK Rowling's en plus les instructions. In other words, for the hundredth time, I don't own anything. It's all JK Rowling's besides the prompts.

* * *

Chapter One: Butterfly.

The five year old, strawberry blonde Victoire Weasley was chasing a beautiful monarch butterfly at The Burrow. Teddy Lupin, the pink haired, six year old was right on her heels. Teddy was always protective of Victoire. If one of the Weasley baby grandchildren started to pull on her hair or pinch her, his hair would turn a deep red, just like his mother's did when she was called Nymphadora. Teddy loved to make jokes and make Victoire laugh. Today wasn't much different from a typical Sunday at The Burrow.

"Come on Teddy!" Victoire yelled back at Teddy trying to get him so come chase the butterfly with her.

Of course Teddy quickly started to follow her, "I'm coming Victoire." She started to smile, "Let's run faster!" The two children started to run faster, and faster. Teddy's butterfly net swooshed through the air capturing the butterfly.

"Look how pretty it is Teddy." Victoire said eagerly. "Let's show Harry!" Victoire grabbed Teddy's arm and started to run back towards the house.

"Harry! Harry! Look! Look!" Victoire yelled as she dragged Teddy through the back door. Harry came running from behind stairs.

"What do you have there Victoire?" he smiled at her, looking intently at the butterfly in the young girl's hand.

"It's a butterfly Teddy caught for me." She turned and smiled at Teddy, which caused his bang to go lilac, just as it always did been he became embarrassed or shy. Victoire kissed Teddy on check, his bang went bubble gum pink for a few moments then back to lilac.

"Awe. How cute are the two of you? You guys should go put the butterfly back and then wash your hands because dinner will be ready in a few minutes" said Ginny as she came around the corner.

"Aunt Ginny's right you two. Go bring the butterfly outside and then wash up for dinner." Harry tasseled Teddy's hair and shooed the two of them.

As Teddy and Victoire ran out into the yard Harry whispered to Ginny, "They're going to end up being together I can see it now. Can't you?" Ginny giggled and nodded, "I think you're right love." And kissed him on the cheek just like Victoire did to Teddy. Then two of them watched Teddy and Victoire walk hand in hand back to the The Burrow.


	2. funeral

Funeral

Author's Note: One of my best friends, Hannaford, gave me the idea for this. So I'd like to thank her for that. I also just wanted to remind you all that these aren't in chronological order. Hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: Pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas propriétaire de quoi que ce soit. It's all JK Rowling's en plus les instructions. In other words, for the hundredth time, I don't own anything. It's all JK Rowling's besides the prompts.

It was Teddy's fifth birthday party, Andromeda and Molly had decorated The Burrow with blue and green decorations and made him a broomstick cake. The cake was also identical to the toy broomstick Andromeda had bought him, she had already had it bought before Teddy came back from Shell Cottage on day and said he wanted a "gold fish" She had never heard of "gold fish". Teddy explained to her they were small orange fish and that Bill had bought one for Victoire. Andromeda decided to arrange for Bill to get one for Victoire to give to Teddy for his birthday.

"Come on Teddy! Time to do presents!" Andromeda yelled from the living room to the group of children and a few adults outside along with Teddy.

Bill and Fleur, who was pregnant with their third child, had brought Victoire and Dominique, Harry and Ginny, who was also pregnant, Ron and Hermione had brought George and Angelina's children, Roxanne and Fred, and last was Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's daughters.

After everyone was settled in the living room Andromeda came in with a rectangular box covered in blue and yell wrapping paper, his bang changed from its usual turquoise to a bubblegum pink.

As she handed Teddy the present he dug his fingernails into the wrapping quickly tearing it away revealing bright red box letters which read "Comet 42 Toy Broom", of course the only words Teddy understood were "toy" and "broom". Her tore open the box and quickly ran out to the yard with broom in hand. Teddy had used Fred's at The Burrow a few times before. He mounted the toy broom which rose about two feet off the ground.

Seeing her grandson's reaction to her gift as he rode through the orchard she could only imagine the smile on his face when he saw his gift from Victoire. She let him go once around the orchard then called him to come back in to open the rest of his presents. "Teddy! Come back and open the rest of your presents."

Teddy touched back down to the ground and came running to her grandmother, "Thank you Grandma!" Teddy hugged Andromeda and beamed. She kneeled down and kissed his forehead, "You're welcome sweetie." She smiled back.

Once everyone was settled again Andromeda winked at Victoire. "Mine next! Mine next!" she started to yell. She stood up from sitting Indian style on the floor carrying a bright green bag. "Here Teddy." She smiled as she handed him the parcel.

As Teddy opened the bag his eyes lighted up, Victoire's did too. There was a traditional fishbowl with a tiny gold fish inside. "Vic! You got me a gold fish!" he yelled. He put the fish bowl on the counter top and jumped out of his seat and hugged Victoire. Everyone just smiled and the adults whispered to each other about how cute they were. "Thank you Vic." They smiled at each other.

"So what are you going to name him?" Victoire asked. Teddy put on his thinking cap. "I'll name him Sqoosh."

The party continued on for a couple more hours, Teddy had fun opening all of his presents and loved the birthday cake Andromeda and Molly made for him.

* * *

"Teddy do you want me to stay with you?" Andromeda asked her upset grandson.

"No, that's okay, Victoire is here." He replied as he turned to face her.

It was a few days after Teddy's birthday and the gold fish, Sqoosh, had died. Teddy decided to have a proper funeral for his first pet. They had placed the gold fish in a small chocolate frog box and buried it in front of the oak tree near the pond where about seventeen years earlier Harry had crashed into.

As Andromeda started to walk back to house she overheard Victoire say to Teddy, "Its okay Teddy I'm here for you." And she couldn't help but smile.

Hope you enjoyed this one. It's longer than my last chapter and I hope most of them will be around this length. So tah-tah for now,

- dawn;


	3. halfeaten apple

Half-eaten apple 

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters, thanks for the reviews and alerts.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing fan fiction in short shorts.

Multiple prompts used: _half-eaten apple, library_

Victoire Weasley was your typical Weasley. She was intelligent and bookish like Percy, was admired and protective like Bill, she loved Quidditch with a passion just like Ginny, and of course she was bit of a joker like the twins. Victoire was also a lot like Fleur, she was talented and caring, and some say that she was a younger version of her mother besides her hair color. She was the first Weasley in generations who didn't have red hair, was a strawberry blonde.

Today was a day where you could see the majority of these qualities.

Victoire was sitting in the library before quidditch practice. She was reviewing over her charms from last week as Teddy Lupin came in. Teddy was your average teenage boy who loved to play quidditch as much as Victoire did and didn't like to look before he leaped, but still had his shy moments.

Victoire didn't notice because she was keeping one eye on her book and the other on her cousin James making sure he wasn't getting into to much trouble, she would have to admit that some of his pranks were priceless. He sometimes even asked her his opinion on some of his ideas for new pranks.

Teddy swooped in and put his arm around her waist and bent in to kiss her neck. As Teddy started to smell her hair and run his finger through it Victoire protested, "Teddy. Not here" She pointed to the librarian standing with her back to them about fifteen feet in front of them. Teddy quickly let go and whispered, "Sorry love."

He took the seat next to her and picked up her half-eaten apple off the table then took a huge bite out of it. Teddy had forgotten how Victoire hated when people ate her food without asking.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with an angry but yet surprised look on her face. Teddy put the apple back on the table.

"Taking a bite of your ap-ple." There was a pause between his words because that was the moment her remembered how it bothered her. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. Gosh, I'm a complete idiot! What kind of boyfriend doesn't know the things that upset there girlfriends?!" he yelled but still half whispered.

"Teddy. Calm down, it's ok. It's only a stupid apple anyways. You can finish it." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and closed her book. "Quidditch practice?"

"Yes, Victoire." Teddy said shaking his head then the two of them laughed as they walked out of the library.


	4. magic

**Magic**

Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and reads (:

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else is JK Rowling and the prompts belong to their appropriate owners.

* * *

"Mama what's magic?" ten year old Victoire asked her mother intently. Yesterday Teddy had gotten his letter for Hogwarts. He had told her that's where people learnt magic. She hadn't understood what he meant but she wouldn't ask him to explain, he was too excited and she didn't want to bring him down off his cloud number nine.

Fleur's face had gone a tad bit pale. She had no idea how to explain to her oldest child what magic was. She couldn't even remember how her parent's explained it to her when she was Victoire's age.

"Well sweetie," Fleur said in her light French accent, "you know how I can wash the dishes and do the knitting with using my wand? That's magic, and like flying on a broom is magic too. If you watched muggle television they would only use them to do cleaning. You go to 'Ogwarts," even though her accent had lightened over the years Fleur could still not say Hogwarts properly, "to learn how to do all of those things when you turn eleven." Fleur had to makes sure she didn't leave anything out.

Victoire just looked at her mother in complete awe. "Wow. I didn't know that was magic. I thought that was just normal." Fleur just smiled at her daughter, "Well of course you thought that was normal. Everyone is our family is like it." The mother and daughter started to laugh with each other. "Come on you, we'll be late for supper, and you know what Grandma Weasley's like." Fleur said to her daughter just before they apparated to The Burrow.

It was the first of September and Victoire had begged her to bring her to Platform 9 ¾ to see Teddy off with Andromeda. Fleur had decided to bring her considering a few days before she kicked up a fuss saying that if she didn't let her she'd hid in Teddy's suitcase and go with him.

"It's not fair you know, I'm ten years old but I'm smart enough. Why can't I go now?" Victoire was getting annoyed with not being able to see Teddy until Christmas and he'd only be home for a week or two. "I don't want to stay home, I want to go to Hogwarts and learn magic with Teddy."

"Victoire you're time will come soon enough my love." Andromeda said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why couldn't I be a year older?"

"Don't wish your time away either, it goes faster when you get older."

The trains whistle blew and the engine started. "I'll see you at Christmas Vic." Teddy said to Victoire, "I'll miss you." This caused Victoire to start to blush and Teddy's bang to turn lilac. He always got embarrassed when he made Victoire blush. "Bye Teddy. I'll miss you too." Victoire said shyly.

"Bye Grandma." Teddy kissed Andromeda on the cheek while she hugged him. "Bye Fleur!" he yelled as he ran for the train. He quickly found a compartment and started waving from as he stuck his head out the window.

As the train left Victoire said to mother again, "Why can't I go learn magic with Teddy? Why can't I go even if I'm only ten?"

Fleur just rolled her eyes, "You'll get there honey soon enough."

Hope you all enjoyed ! (: Will update again soon, I think I'm going to shoot for two updates a week. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and reads :D


	5. clouds

Clouds

Author's Note: I know I said I'd try to make them long but they still come out a tad bit short, I'm sure some chapter will be longer considering the prompt but I'll keep working on it. Thanks for the reviews and reads (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Prompts: _clouds, competition _

* * *

It was the 16th of June, all O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts were over that morning. Victoireand Teddy were both sick and tired of being cooped up all day in the library or dormitory studying.

"Come on Vic, let's go down by the lake." Teddy sat up off of the common room couch while taking Victoire hand and trying to get her to stand up.

"Not now Teddy, I'm just too exhausted I want to take a nap." Victoire said tiredly. She lid down stretching out the length of the couch and plunged her face into a pillow.

"No Vic. We can go play the cloud game. I know it's your favorite." Victoire's face lifted up from the depths of the pillow and smiled at him. She didn't truly know how much he really knew her.

"Alright then Teddy." She got up off of the couch and took his hand. Teddy kissed her forehead and smiled as they walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

As they walked onto the grounds the sun broke through one of the white clouds in the sky. Once they got to the lakeside by their favorite tree, which happened to be just about every well known couples favorite tree of the past and probably future, they lid down near the beach. "Ok, you go first." Teddy smiled at her girlfriend.

"Okay then, I bet you can't find a goal post." Victoire knew that it would be hard for him to find but she loved the way he looked when he was concentrating.

About two minutes passed when suddenly, "Found it." Teddy pointed it out to her and winked, Victoire couldn't believe he found on in less than five minutes. "Well I bet you can't find a knight."

"You're on."

The two of them continued to play around three more rounds, "There's no way you'll be able to find a snitch up there." Teddy said to Victoire and laughed. "Vic?" She didn't answer. He looked down to find Victoire fast asleep in his arms. He didn't try to wake her he just let her sleep. As he watched her breathe in and out he drifted of to sleep.

_Another short one, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed it (: Will updated again soon._


	6. daydream

Daydream

Author's Note: Still trying to keep 'em coming two times a week guys (: The daydream is written in _italics._

Prompts: _daydream, running_.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be worrying about getting sued for no disclaimer if I was JK Rowling (:

It was Victoire and Teddy's first quidditch game of the season. Victoire was a chaser and Teddy was a beater. It was a very warm day out for October and it was causing Victoire to because a little drowsy and go into a daydream.

_Victoire was laying on a beach, it was a misty day. Teddy was out swimming in the ocean. Then all of a sudden he started to run in towards her. "I'm going to get you!" he yelled with smile. Victoire jumped to her feet and began to run down the beach. Teddy was sprinting behind her, and then he became close enough to touch her. He got his hands around her and held her in his arms. _

Victoire was quickly woken from her daydream by Teddy screaming, a bludger was five feet away from hitting her. There was no time to move. The bludger struck Victoire square in the chest. She fell off her broom and onto the quidditch pitch. Teddy, who was screaming, flew down to the ground and dropped his broom, and ran to Victoire who was unconscious. Teddy sat down on the pitch pulling Victoire's limp body into his lap. "Come Vic, wake up!" He was yelling repeatedly, by the time he had stopped Professor McGonagall had called out to Madame Pomfrey and two students to carry the stretcher. Teddy wouldn't let go of Victoire's hand the entire time as they walked to the hospital wing.

Nearly five hours later Teddy was still holding Victoire's hand as she was unconscious. "Teddy?" Victoire groaned. Teddy who had been half asleep with his head on the edge of her bed woke up.

"I'm here Vic, I'm here." He continued to hold her hand.

"I was daydreaming, you were running after me. Then you caught me and just held me. Then there was a bludger. And that's it." She said being almost completely dazed. Teddy let go of her hand for the first time in hours and crawled up in the bed with her. She laid down on his chest and he put his arm around her. They lid there for a few minutes. "How could I be so stupid? Daydreaming during quidditch."

Teddy had fallen asleep, "It's alright Vic. I'm here. No harm done." He said with a yawn. Then the two of the dozed off in each others arms.


	7. flirt

Flirt

Author's Note: I just wanted to bring out this side of Victoire; I think it makes her a bit like Ron. I also made up the part about changing her appearance I honestly don't know if part Veelas can do that. Hope you enjoy! D I also wrote this chapter from Victoire's point of view, first time ever let me know what you think. Short again, sorry. hangs head low in shame

Prompts: _flirt, pink silk_

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be in the middle of making my cousin a birthday card when I got the idea for this story if I was JK Rowling (: I only own the plot, as well as Laura Neilson and Jessica Smith.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade trip of year in a few days and I was tempted to ask Teddy if he wanted to go with me. "Should I ask him? Would he know that I meant it as more than friends?" I said during breakfast to my best friend, other than Teddy that is, Laura Neilson.

"If you don't SHE will," said Laura as she pointed down to the entrance of the great hall. Teddy walking in but of course right on his heels was Jessica Smith, with her flirting, pink silk headband and her terribly annoying shoes that clicked as she walked. "You know what Teddy's like. He won't want to go with her but he'll say he will just to be nice."

I just rolled my eyes and hung by head because I knew she was exactly right. This is something I rarely had to do but I knew I was going to have to use some of that Veela charm. I swung my head up and looked at Laura, "I think it's time to use some of my great-grandmother's charm again." Laura just started to laugh to herself.

I got up from the Gryffindor table and walked down towards Teddy. "Teddy? Can you come here for a second?" He nodded and I looked back at Laura and winked.

"What's up Vic?" he said with a smile.

I could see his arm was starting to shake. Using my Veela abilities caused my eyes to turn a more noticeable shade of blue and my pale skin to become slightly tanned. "Do you want to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me?" I smiled innocently.

"Yah, yah Vic, sure." Teddy said nervously.

I felt so bad doing this to him, I knew I had to stop. I bent down as if I was tying my shoe so I could change my appearance back to normal without him noticing. "Alright then, I'll see you later at quidditch practice." I said as I stood up and smiled. As I walked away from Teddy Laura came me an unnoticeable thumbs up, I quickly glanced back at Teddy. He had this look on this face that could translate to, "There she goes." I was glad I made him go through that then having to go to Hogsmeade with Jessica Smith any day.


	8. hope

Hope

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you know that I hope, aha get it, not funny I know, that you guys enjoy (: Lyrics are in _italics_. Also just wanted to throw it out there that this drabble happens a few days before the epilogue in DH.

Prompts: _hope, music_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line of course. And the song is actually _Time Isn't Healing _by Feltbeats, I couldn't come up with anything else.

* * *

It was breakfast time at Shell Cottage when a light brown owl flew in and landed on Victoire's shoulder. "Good morning Poe." She took the small roll of parchment off the owl's leg and opened it.

"Vic,

Come over around 12:30 I want to show you something. If your Mum won't let you go, which I know she will anyways, just tell her you only have two days of your last summer holiday left.

Love,

Teddy"

"Mum can I go to Teddy's later on?" Victoire asked her mother who was busy making breakfast.

"Sure Vic." Fleur said as she was putting the pancakes on the table.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Victoire apparated to Teddy's apartment he bought in Diagon Alley after he graduated Hogwarts. She was about to knock on the door when Teddy, with a guitar in his hand, automatically opened it. "Come on in Vic, no need to knock." He said with a smile then quickly kissed her. "You know how I said earlier I wanted to show you something, well I actually wanted to you listen to something." He motioned to the wing chair as he sat down on the love seat. "I wrote this song two years ago before I got up the nerve to ask you out. I hope you like it." Teddy smiled then he started to play and his voice just gush in with it, it was like the sound off a small stream running it was that peaceful.

_And tick tock, goes the clock  
Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago_

So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore

'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you.

Victoire was almost speechless, "Did you like it?" asked Teddy with a grin on his face knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"I loved it! I can't you believe wrote that two years ago and still remember it." She started to giggle.

"Well I play it just about everyday," he laughed, "I thought that since you're going of to Hogwarts for your last year you deserved to hear it. I'm glad you liked it, hang on a second." He put the guitar back in the case in front of him and went to his bedroom then come back out with a small ruby colored gift bag. "I wanted to get you something, it's not much but I think you'll like it." He said as he handed her the gift bag.

"Teddy you didn't need to get me anything." Victoire said with a smile as she opened the bag. Once she remove the tissue paper it revealed a small wooden jewelry box, engraved on the top was her name is elegant writing and along the front "I love you". As she opened it up it started to play music, she recognized immediately. It was Teddy's Song. She left the lid open as she laid the box on the coffee table and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his left ear.

He leaned down and kissed her, "You're Welcome."


	9. gate crash

Gate Crash

Author's Note: Wow, I've been updating a lot lately, hope you guys enjoy that. Hope you enjoy this story, I lately have gotten a thing for the twins and I thought this would be funny. I also decided to stick to the actual term of drabble rather than one-shots, I want to get as many quality drabbles done. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways on with the show. As I said earlier, hope you enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and be able to recite just about every line from the current Friends episode I'm watching if I was JK Rowling, and of course I don't own Friends either.

"Uncle George!" cried Victoire as he walked out through the fire place at The Burrow. "Can you tell me and Teddy the story of when you and Uncle Fred crashed that party?" They were at the New Years party held at The Burrow every year. Teddy was right behind her laughing because Victoire had tried to tell him this story many times that night but had always gotten interrupted.

George started to laugh, "Alrighty then Victoire, I told you this one last year but I'll do it again. Let's go out in the kitchen so you can actually hear me."


	10. first date

First Date

Author's Note: Sorry if my last one was a dud, I just thought it would be fun to mix the twins in there somewhere and I didn't really have a story and couldn't come up with them about crashing a party so I decided to stick to 100 words. Hope you enjoy this one (:

Prompts: _first date, fly_

Disclaimer: I only own ze plot line, as Fleur would say.

* * *

It was their first date together and Teddy had decided he wanted to do something fun, he walked into the common room with a broom in his hand and a smile on his face.

"There's no way you're getting me on a broom with you and your clumsiness." Said Victoire as she seen the broom.

"Come on Vic, I promise I won't let you fall, and if you want I'll never bring you flying ever again. Please?" he smiled.

Victoire was hesitant but said yes. "If you drop me," He kissed her before she could say another word. "Shall we?"


	11. awkward wave

Awkward Wave

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and thank you guys **SO MUCH **for all the reviews they really brighten my day. Don't worry I will go back to my one shot format for at least three or four chapters, but for now I'm going to stick to the drabbles. Thank you guys **SO MUCH** again, enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be wishing I could just go sit out in the rain for fun in my back yard if I was JK Rowling now would I? aha I brought up Laura again for this chapter so she's the only thing besides the plot line I own.

* * *

"Vic, what the heck is he doing?" asked Laura as she saw Teddy walk in the common room.

Victoire turned to find Teddy's bang was changing colors every few seconds. Turquoise, Lilac, and Red. She had heard her Aunt Ginny talk about it, it happened when he was debating with himself. Victoire didn't know what to say so just awkwardly waved.

"Will you go out with me?!" Teddy yelled at her than started to run the opposite way.

Victoire followed him to find him sitting on the stairs disguised as a Slytherin, "Teddy, of course I'll go out with you."


	12. doodle

Doodle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Teddy's doodle and the plot line.

Prompts: _doodle, xoxo_

Hope you guys enjoy (:

* * *

Teddy was sitting in the library with James and Louis trying to cook up their next prank. Victoire was sitting at another table with her friends but was still in Teddy's view.

"Teddy stop doodling and get down to business mate." Said James, he snatched the paper away from him, to find x's and o's everywhere and snitches with the initials V.W in them.

"Eww, Teddy stop practically drooling over my sister. Do that on your own time." Said Louis

"Awe, Teddy loves Vicky" said James between kissy noises.

Teddy turned to see Victoire across the room smiling at him.


	13. peace and a box of chocolates

Peace and a box of chocolates

Author's Note: This was the only thing I could come up with; I thought it would be cute. Hope you enjoy (:

Prompts: _peace, a box of chocolates_

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Seriously that's what she asked for? Peace and a box of chocolates?" asked Teddy.

"Yes, my mom asked my dad for peace and a box of chocolates on their first Valentine's Day." Answered Victoire, then the two of the started to laugh.

"Well considering it's our first Valentine's Day what do **you** want?" said Teddy and gave her Eskimo kisses.

"I don't want anything."

"Why not Vic, I have to get you something love. I'll take you shopping and out for tea in Hogsmeade." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Cause I've got everything I already want." Smiled Victoire.


	14. imagine

Imagine

Imagine

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews and the over 2200 hits (: I thought this was be really sweet. I can picture Teddy as such a great father, I don't know why though. Aha hope you all enjoy (:

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, zip, zilch, nodda.

* * *

"I can't believe this. I knew this would come sometime but I didn't think it would be this early or I'd be this excited." Said Teddy, he wrapped his arms around Victoire's middle.

"I know, there's a little baby growing inside me." Victoire said excited, "Imagine Teddy, in almost a year there will a little Teddy wanting to go running around the house.

"I know, just imagine the look on James, Al, Lily, Dom, and Louis' faces when we tell them. They're going to freak, all of them are still in Hogwarts and are going to be Aunts and Uncles."


	15. lost belonging

Lost Belonging

Author's Note: I'd just like to thank rileyluver13 for giving my **50****th** review (: and I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews and support. Hope you enjoy!

Prompts: _lost belonging, white bikini_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot line, unfortunately : (

* * *

"Have you seen my," Victoire was cut off by Teddy.

"White bikini?" he was holding it in his hands smiling.

"What are you doing with it?" she looked confused as she took it from him to put in her suitcase.

"Well it is our honeymoon after all and it's my favorite one so I wanted to make sure you didn't forget it." He took her hand once she finished zipping up her suitcase. "I can't believe we're married now." Teddy pulled her into a hug. "Well I've wanted to marry you since I was five years old." Victoire just smiled.


	16. ring

Ring

Author's Note: I wanted this one to be a major one so for this one I'll be doing it in a one-shot format (: Hope you all enjoy!

Prompts: _ring, condom_

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, je ne possède rien. Translated that means As always, I own nothing. (:

* * *

It was a cloudless night and the stars were all visible along with the pure white full moon. Teddy and Victoire were walking down the lane towards The Burrow. Teddy was planning on taking Victoire to the orchard that belonged to the Weasleys. "Come on let's take the short cut." The short cut of course led them right to the orchard. He took her hand and led her through the small trail.

"Teddy what's that in your pocket? It's huge." Victoire noticed the ring box in Teddy's pants pocket.

Teddy said the first thing that came to his mind, "It's a condom." Victoire was extremely confused, "It's a muggle thing." She just shrugged it off. Teddy couldn't help but laugh to himself.

As they walked down the trail Victoire realized that it didn't lead to The Burrow, it led to the orchard. "Teddy this doesn't lead back to the house, it goes to the orchard."

Teddy started to sweat, "Oh well I thought it would be okay to get an apple on the way back. We won't be to long, I know you're tired." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

* * *

As the two of them reached the heart of the orchard Teddy let go of Victoire's hand and climbed up into a tree to make it look like his was taking the hard way of getting an apple. He was fumbling with the ring box and almost dropped it on Victoire's head on his way down.

As he landed he pulled himself up onto one knee and took Victoire's hand. She knew exactly what he was doing and was shell shocked, her eyes started to water before he even had a word out.

"Vic, I've known you since I was born. I remember Harry telling me the first time I met you my smile was that wide it was unbelievable and it was the first time my hair turned pink. And you know that only happens when I'm really in awe or excited, surprised." He smiled and Victoire started to chuckle. "I've wanted to marry you since I was five years old Vic and things haven't changed. You're still the girl that can make me blush and laugh about it with me later. Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring box from his pocket with his other hand to show the beautiful gold engagement ring given to his mother by his father.

Victoire quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes with her free hand, "Of course I'll marry you." The two of them smiled and Teddy place the ring on Victoire's finger.


	17. make over

Make over

Author's Note: I'm back to my normal drabble format again, just thought I'd let you know. I hope you really enjoyed the last one; I worked really hard on it. Hope you enjoy this one as well (:

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of course  


* * *

"Come on Vic, just let me do it. You know he'll like it." Said Dominique to Victoire.

"No Dom, I'm not letting you give me a make over. Teddy likes me the way I am and I'm not risking that." Victoire gave her a look.

"It'll be fun, pretty please?" Dom made a puppy pout. "Teddy will like it he likes you no matter what. Let's just do it for fun."

"Wow" it was all Teddy could say he was near speechless. Victoire's hair was now bleach blonde, her cheeks weren't the usual freckle sprinkled but rosy. "I love it".


	18. orange peel

Orange peel

Author's Note: Props goes out to Canteloupe for giving me this idea. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for the reviews :D

Disclaimer: As you all very well know, I only own the plot line.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning when Victoire when down for breakfast. The sun had probably only been up for an hour, Teddy of course was also a morning person and was already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Teddy smiled at her with an orange peel in his mouth; it looked like he had an orange smile.

"Teddy what's up with your teeth?!" she looked shocked.

"Ig orage eel." He said as he tried to slip the peel out of his mouth. "There we go, that's better. I thought it would be funny."

Victoire giggled, "I like your normal smile better."


	19. singing

Singing

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I had company. Thanks again for all the reviews and now 3500 + hits :) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would live in the UK but I don't so therefore I am not her. I also do not own the lyrics being sung by Teddy, it's I've Just Seen a Face by The Beatles.

* * *

Victoire was walking by the prefect's bathroom and heard singing coming from inside. It was a boy's voice that seemed familiar to her. She didn't want to be rude and just walk in. She sat outside the door; her back to the wall.

"She's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met." Sung the voice.

It was then when Victoire realized who the voice was. Teddy. It was the first time she really heard him sing. He continued to sing not knowing that the girl he was singing about was sitting outside listening.


	20. abs

Abs

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had company and I had to help my cousin move. I'll update possibly three times day to make up for it (: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I write Harry Potter fan fiction I'm obviously not JK Rowling.

* * *

Quidditch practice was torture for Victoire lately, Teddy always wore his tight Gryffindor shirt which caused her to practically drool all over him.

"Vic!" Laura always had to get her attention so the rest of the team wouldn't notice.

"What? What?" she looked so dazed. "Sorry it's just that shirt, you can see his abs right through it." She looked at Teddy who was hitting a bludger.

"If you don't stop the team's going to notice. Or worse, he will."

Victoire knew that she was right. "I can't help it, I got to practice and I'm drooling all over him."


	21. petty

Petty

Author's Note: Second of the day, hope you enjoy it (:

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be drinking out of a pink plastic cup that changes color when it's cold if I was JK Rowling.

* * *

Victoire was always the brave one out of her girl relatives, but she did have one fear. Thunder.

"Teddy?" said Victoire as she came down the stairs.

"I'm here Vic." Teddy would always light the fire then wait for her on the common room couch during storms. They cuddled on the couch together, "Its ok Vic, the thunder is petty, insignificant. I'm right here and I always will be."

"Thanks love." When the last word left her mouth there was a roll of thunder. She clung on to Teddy for dear life and cried.

"It's okay Vic, I'm right here."


	22. dance

Dance

Author's Note: Three in one day? I think that's a record for me. Last one for today I've got to get some needed sleep. Over 4000 hits YAY! (: Hope you all enjoy this one and thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I'm not a writing genius like JK Rowling, so obviously I don't own this.

* * *

The wireless had Celestina Warbeck as it always did at Christmas.

"Come on Teddy. You know I love to dance." Victoire smiled at Teddy.

Teddy hated dancing but he knew Victoire loved it. He protested a little then gave in because it would make Victoire happy.

"Fine." he looked down and smiled to himself as he stood up. He took her hand and put his arm around her waist. As they started to dance he noticed mistletoe above their heads. Then he kissed her for the first time while Mrs. Weasley was in kitchen belting out all the wrong words.


	23. rainbow moods

Rainbow Moods

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update again. This was the only thing I could think of for either of them so I just put them together aha. I hope you enjoy this one (:

Prompts: _rainbow moods, period. _

Disclaimer: Never been to England yet so I'm definitely not JK Rowling.

* * *

They were in the common room after dinner when Teddy pulled Victoire aside.

"Vic, what the heck is with you? One minute your fine the next you're as crabby as my great-great Aunt Walburga."

Teddy was thirteen and Victoire was only twelve.

"How stupid does he have to be?" she thought. She had no idea what to say.

"Come on Vic."

She just looked at him. "No way am I telling you."

"Vic you know you can trust me." He smiled at her.

"I'm on my period you dim wit." She hissed at him then stamped off to her dormitory.


	24. thief

Thief

Author's Note: I haven't done young Teddy and Victoire in a while so I thought this would be a fun way to get back to them. Thanks for all the reviews and 4500 + hits. Hope you like it (:

Disclaimer: I'm Canadian not British with a cool accent, so I'm obviously not JK Rowling.

* * *

Victoire yelled, "I know you took him!"

"Teddy took what?" Ginny asked as she walked into the middle of the young children's fight.

"He's a thief! He stole Corbie!" Corbie was the pygmy puff from Charlie for her fifth birthday present.

Teddy, who was standing behind Ginny, had made his bang a vivid fire engine red. "I didn't take him!" he screamed.

Ginny's head was splitting, "Well I'm sure Corbie probably just wanted to take a nap and curled up some where in the house. Let's look for him."

"Sorry." She hung her head and Teddy's hair went to normal.


	25. gossip

Gossip

Author's Note: Wrote this one in like five minutes because I really wanted to update for you guys before I went to sleep. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: For the billionth time I own nothing. And again I brought back Laura which I own.

* * *

"Quick question." Laura said to Victoire on the way too the common room.

"Shoot." Victoire just smiled back at her. She knew exactly what it was going to be about. Everyone heard the gossip at Hogwarts besides the teachers.

"Is it true that you're with Teddy now? There's been some people gossiping that you kissed down by the lake last Saturday."

Victoire felt guilty. She and Teddy didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship yet because they just weren't ready, she hated hiding it from Laura.

They walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "It's not gossip if it's actually true."


	26. calls

Calls

Author's note: Thought this would be cute considering in the wizarding world they don't have phones :) Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the support.

Disclaimer: Again, nothing is what I own.

* * *

There was an intriguing noise down by the lake as Victoire walked by yet all she could see was Teddy sitting down by a tree. Birds were coming up to him and perching on the branches above him.

Victoire walked down to sit with him, "Will you teach me?" she asked him smiling.

"What? Bird calls?"

"Yes, bird calls silly. What else I could be talking about? "

"No Vic, it's stupid and really dorky, you wouldn't want to learn."

"No Teddy really. I want you to teach me. It looks quite fun."

"Really?" he started to smile.

"Of course."


	27. second first kiss

Second First Kiss

Author's Note: This isn't a prompt given by the challenge but I needed an extra prompt to make it to an even 40 so _lyrical-harmonies_ had mentioned using this prompt if I wanted in an earlier chapter review so I thought I'd take the opportunity. Thanks for this prompt. So thanks for giving me this prompt and thanks to everyone for the 5000+ hits (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line.

* * *

"Shh. Vic, please stop crying."

"I didn't want HIM to be my FIRST kiss." She bawled into Teddy's shirt.

Lorcan, the more outgoing Scamander twin, kissed Victoire on a dare.

"It was by force, lets say it didn't count."

"Huh?"

"You can have your second first kiss. It didn't count."

"Ok." She sniffed while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you could choose who your second first kiss who would it be?" Teddy moved her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

She smiled for the first time since, "You." Then Teddy finally kissed her.


	28. conflict

Conflict

Author's Note: I just realize that after this one I only have twelve left, I've become so invested in this, I don't want it to end. But I think I will write some more Teddy and Victoire stuff later on down the road. With this one I decided to venture even more into the future, thought it would be cute. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this one! Double update (:

Disclaimer: I'd be bluffing if I said I owned this.

* * *

"Teddy what the heck are you thinking about?"

His bang was again flashing different colors.

"How did you know I was thinking about something?"

"I know when you are in conflict with yourself your bang goes crazy."

"Oh, I keep forgetting."

"It happens every blue moon, after being together for eight years I've only seen it twice."

"Vic." He knew what he wanted and what she wanted too. He just didn't know how to ask. They both always knew that each other wanted a family. He just didn't know if it was too soon. "When can we have a baby?"


	29. voodoo doll

Voodoo Doll

Author's Note: This is probably all wrong but it was the only thing I could come up with. Wow, over 5500+ hits (: and almost 100 reviews, thanks so much you guys!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be going back to school in less than a month if I was JK Rowling.

* * *

"Vic, what the heck is that thing?" said Dominique when she found a voodoo doll in her sister's drawer.

"It's a voodoo doll, it's some muggle thing, and I read about it somewhere. You make a doll to look like someone and you can send them love "through" the doll. Or something like that."

"Ok?" Dom was kind of freaked out.

"I thought it would be cool where next year Teddy won't be at school." Victoire smiled.

"That's… interesting." Dom searched for a shirt to borrow.

Victoire left her room.

"Man my sister is weird." Dom just laughed to herself.


	30. cupid

Cupid

Author's Note: I know this is way out of season but it is the prompt after all. Only ten more chapters left ) Thanks for all the support (: I was wondering if I could get some help from you guys. Could anyone tell me what the definition of "spaz" is because it's one of my prompts and I don't know exactly what it is. Would be a great help!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be anxiously waiting to read Breaking Dawn still if I was JK Rowling now would I?

* * *

"Teddy, what are you trying to be Cupid or something?" said James with a laugh as Teddy walked down the stairs from the dormitory.

Teddy hair was half bubblegum pink and the other half vibrant red. Teddy always changed his hair color to match the holiday. "No, Vic finds it cute if my hair matches the holiday." He just smiled.

"Awe, ain't that sweet." He winked at Louis. "And what's this?" James started laughing, "A present for Vicky. How nice."

"Yes it is nice," Victoire walked in through the portrait hole, "Happy Valentine's Day" and kissed Teddy on the cheek.


	31. spaz

Spaz

Author's Note: I'm still not a hundred percent sure about the meaning of this but I'm going to run with it aha! Hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

* * *

"Why?! IT'S SO EASY! HOW DID I MESS THAT UP!" Victoire was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Vic calm down, you're such a spaz." Teddy was frustrated, Victoire had been yelling half the morning over how she had gotten a 99 on an assignment.

"What did you just call me? Did you just call me a spaz?!"

Teddy knew he was in for it, "I didn't mean to say spaz, love. It"

Victoire cut him off, "It just came out. I know. That didn't mean you weren't thinking it." She turned her back and walked away from him.


	32. candles

Candle

Author's Note: This is the first thing that came to find and I thought I'd run with it. I'd like to thank harryedwardgirl93 for my 100th review (: Of course I'd like to thank everyone for all the support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

I walked into the common room, it was filled with candles. Vanilla candles. They were my favorite. Teddy knew all about it. He always could remember all my favorites, my dislikes, all my little habits, the things that annoyed me. There he was, standing in the middle of everything. Down on one knee, "Vic, will you marry me?"

A roll of thunder woke me up. It was all a dream; there was no proposal, no romantic common room. I knew I'd walk down over the stairs to find him starting the fire or sitting on the couch waiting for me.


	33. love

Love

Author's Note: Yay! 6000 + hits, and over 100 reviews (: Thanks so much guys. Sorry for the late update, I was on holiday for three days and only got back last night. I'll try to get a triple update today to make up for it (:

Disclaimer: This was inspired by a Friends episode, so unfortunately I don't own the idea or Teddy's first line ) Or anything else actually D:

* * *

They were at the quidditch pitch just fooling around with the rest of the Weasley's so Victoire decided to play seeker and Teddy was going to be keeper. Victoire had just caught the snitch for their team was doing a goofy dance.

Teddy was down on the ground with the rest of the team just laughing playfully at her. "You're so great. I love you."

Victoria stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at him, shocked but smiling.

Everyone stared at Teddy.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Victoire said with a smile.

"No, I didn't." He ran.


	34. present

Present

Author's Note: I thought this would be cute. I just started picking up on my reading and spent almost a hundred dollars on books in one day. 2/3 for the day (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

* * *

"What is it? What is it?" Victoire was almost screaming, acting like a small child even though she had graduated from Hogwarts only months earlier. Teddy gave her a medium size red metallic box with a classic gold ribbon. Classic Gryffindor, he knew it was kind of tacky. It was Christmas morning; Andromeda and Teddy were invited to Shell Cottage for breakfast.

As she opened the box she smiled, it was a limited edition of her favorite book.

Teddy knew it wasn't really a gift a boyfriend gives but he knew that is was the kind a best friend gives.


	35. lovehearts

Lovehearts

Author's Note: I promised you three today and three you'll get. It was a bit odd to write but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me. Oh no, only five more left D:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual.

* * *

"Teddy, what's that?" Victoire said to Teddy looking at the package in his hands.

"I have no idea." It was Valentine's Day. As once he opened it, lovehearts came pouring out. "Want some?" He said smiling.

Victoire took a package and opened them only to find that the candy hearts read "Lily loves Teddy. Will you marry me?"

Victoire looked at Teddy who was blushing and smiling practically from ear to ear. Lily was only 6 and ten years younger than Teddy. Still it didn't matter to her. She dropped the lovehearts back onto the table and then just ran.

* * *

P.S: I'm sorry about the end. I just have a thing for running.


	36. slap

Slap

Author's Note: I know the creators of this challenge probably meant slap in another way but where I'm from it's also a game and it just came to me because I couldn't really picture Teddy or Victoire slapping each other. Grr, only four more left. Man have I ever grown attached to these characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing thing. Not the prompt, the slap game, or Firebolts.

* * *

The two lovebirds were studying in the common room and Teddy was starting to get restless. "Vic, do you want to play slap?"

Victoire looked at him in confusion. "What the heck is slap?"

"I'll show you." He put down his book. "It's like rock, paper, scissors. But when you lose you get a slap on the hand. Who backs down first loses overall. You get it?" He was talking as fast as a firebolt.

She just nodded her head, barely understanding what he had just said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Teddy yelled.

He had paper, she had scissors. Victoire smirked.


	37. bribing

Bribing

Author's Note: Ah, only three more. I know I'm dragging out my sadness. But thanks for the 6500 , over 100 reviews and for all the support you guys. I thought this would be cute since I haven't done enough young adult Teddy and Victoire as I would like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the way I portray the characters and the plot line.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire were listening to the quidditch game on the wizarding wireless. "Teddy, I'm hungry." Victoire smiled.

"Vic you just ate ten minutes ago, the baby is going to weigh a hundred pounds if you eat anymore." Victoire was seven months pregnant and cravings came by the hour.

"Please Teddy, can you make me a tuna sandwich. I'll let you have the remote for an entire week." She said the last part in a singsong voice.

"Fine then." Teddy stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"No," Victoire started but was cut off.

"Mayonnaise. I know sweetie."


	38. stars

Stars

Author's Note: I just had to do young Teddy and Victoire one last time. This is probably something only people do from where I'm from but I love it and think it's cute. Two more :( Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much you guys!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy! Come see!" Victoire yelled from the garden of the burrow. Teddy just arrived.

Teddy ran out into the yard. "What Vic? What?" He was excited to see her.

"Look! It's the first star." She pointed to a tiny sparkling dot in the sky. "Aren't you going to wish?"

Teddy was baffled; he had no idea what she was talking about.

"On the star each night you wish."

"Well what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please Vicki." He made a puppy pout.

"You." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek and just Teddy blushed.


	39. tears

Tears

Author's Note: Second last one. This is the last drabble, I'm going to make the last one longer. I hope you enjoy (: Thanks so much guys for all the support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Vic, please stopping crying. It's okay, we still have next year." Teddy was holding Victoire. They had just lost the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw. 280 to 265.

"I know we have next year, but my parent's were here. If I had gotten one more goal." She was crying into his shirt as she sometimes did when there were thunderstorms.

Teddy knew what he need to make Victoire laugh. He changed his hair to a bubblegum pink then kissed her tear covered cheek. "Your cheeks are salty, you should that checked out you know." Victoire started to giggle then kissed him.


	40. wedding

Wedding

Author's Note: Hi everybody, this is unfortunately the last one. I saved the best for last. I know _harryhermionerw _asked me to do another table but I don't think I'll have time considering school starts in less than a month and I started the 100 Pairings Challenge and I still have a few ideas that I came up with myself to do. But if I ever have the time for it I will gladly do it. I also skipped over to the "I do's" during part of it because I don't want to right on threw the vows. I also noticed how a lot of my reviewers mentioned how much they love Teddy, I thought now would be the time to tell you why I wrote Teddy the way he is. I know some Harry Potter fans hate Twilight but, I wrote Teddy to be basically my personal Edward Cullen. Sorry if that bums some of you guys out.

I'd like to thank everybody who supported me and all of my reviewers, 125 to date (: and almost 8000 hits. Anyways on with the finale.

Disclaimer: I only own the way I portray Teddy and Victoire, and the wedding scene. Oh and how Teddy real name is actually Theodore, Ted for short. Anything else I don't own.

* * *

Victoire knew exactly where she wanted to get married and Teddy was content with whatever Victoire wanted.

It was a beautiful August evening at Shell Cottage. It wasn't quite night yet, the sun was setting on the horizon, they sky was pink, orange and purple. The aisle was set so that they would walk out onto a large cliff overlooking the sunset.

Teddy was nervously waiting for his bride with James, Louis, and Al by his side. The wizard who was performing the ceremony smiled at him, it was the same old wizard who married Bill and Fleur.

Rose was walked down the aisle, and then was followed by Lily, and Dominique. The classic wedding march started to play and the guest stood up out of their white satin covered seats.

As soon as the music started Teddy hands started to become clammy as he looked down the aisle to find Victoire walking towards him with Bill on her arm. She was smiling back and him, he started smiling from ear to ear.

Victoire dress was a beautiful off white with delicate bead work on the front which almost looked like a Fleur de Lys, the bottom, and the train. It had a small silver pendant that held a silk wrap around her middle. She was holding a small bouquet of soft pink Cattleya.

When Teddy took Victoire's hand from Bill he couldn't help but see the tears starting to form in Bill's eyes. Bill looked at him and mouthed "She couldn't have picked anyone better." Victoire kissed her father on his cheek. She started to giggle as she and Teddy walked forward.

* * *

Victoire had handed off her bouquet to Dominique. Teddy held her left hand in his palm.

"Do you Theodore Remus Lupin take Victoire Isabelle Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?" said the older wizard smiling at the two of them.

"I do." Teddy placed the solid gold ring on her finger smiling at her then winking.

"Now, do you Victoire Isabelle Weasley take Theodore Remus Lupin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She started to giggle again as she took his left hand and placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Teddy looked down at Bill who had his arm around crying Fleur, Bill nodded. Teddy looked back at Victoire and put his hand around her waist. The kissed they shared showed how much they were meant for each other.

"Ladies and Gentlewizards, I present for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lupin."

"Victoire Lupin, I only want to be with you." Teddy whispered into Victoire ear just before they were to they were about to walk down the aisle.

"I like the sound of that." Victoire winked at him then smiled.


End file.
